DESCRIPTION: The applicants propose a workshop on Environmental Contaminants and Developmental Disabilities as part of the Rochester Conference Series on Environmental Toxicity. The conference is to be held June 1977 in Rochester, N.Y. The two-and-a-half-day conference is designed to familiarize participants with concepts of exposure, incidence, prevalence, etiology, severity and pathophysiology of developmental disabilities. The organizers seek to unite the disparate disciplines of research and clinical practice and to identify potentially fruitful areas for future research and collaboration. There will be approximately 50 participants. Participation in the conference is contingent upon invitation by the steering committee and potential invitees include clinicians, regulators from federal agencies and university researchers.